This invention relates to tissue specimen containers for use in the field of pathology.
In certain pathological procedures biopsy tissue specimens are subjected to microtomic slicing into thin layers for the preparation of slides for microscopic examination. Preliminary to the microtomy the tissue material is commonly subjected to a series of liquid treatment steps and for this purpose the tissue is placed in containers having surface portions of screen material to admit the treating fluid to the interior of the container.
Conventional containers for this purpose comprise a pair of relatively shallow cup-shaped members, one of which constitutes a cover which telescopes over the other member to close the same. Containers of this type are difficult to open and close and, since some of the tissue material is in the form of very small particles, escape of the material from closed containers of this type is not effectively prevented.